leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thresh
Abilities Thresh's basic attacks do not utilize projectiles, and his basic attack wind-up is only reduced by per , rather than the standard 1%. |description2= Thresh collects the souls of dead enemies by approaching them or by placing lantern nearby. Each soul permanently grants and . Champions and large enemies always drop a soul, whereas small minions and monsters only sometimes drop a soul. |description3= Only enemies within a certain distance of Thresh drop souls upon death. Souls are visible to allies, and only become visible to enemies if their team has vision of him. Souls disappear if not picked up after 8 seconds. |range=1900 |targeting='Damnation' is a passive ability that grants Thresh bonus armor and ability power. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The armor Thresh obtains from Damnation is considered to be bonus armor. As such, it will benefit from or other bonus-armor scaling mechanics. * On Summoner's Rift, the drop rate for souls from small minions is 33%. However, the probability adjusts dynamically. If you are above or below your expected quota of soul drops from small minions, the probability lowers or rises by a small amount until you are back at your quota of drops. It is worth stressing that this only takes into account souls dropped, and not souls collected. * At 255 souls, Thresh gains a new buff, Soul Gluttony. Soul Gluttony states that he has gained 255 souls as well as how much ability power and armor that is worth. The Damnation buff disappears, and starts again at 1 from your next soul. This will occur each time Thresh obtains 255 souls, with Soul Gluttony updating each time (e.g. 255, 510, 765, and so on). * For some general benchmarks on the worth of a certain number of souls at level 18, consult the list below: ** souls (slightly over per level) are needed to match 's 64 armor, the lowest innate champion armor. ** souls (almost per level) are needed to match 's 94 armor, the highest innate champion armor. ** souls (almost per level) are needed to surpass 's passively -enhanced armor, the highest possible persistent armor without the use of items, runes, or masteries. ** souls (almost per level) are needed to surpass -enhanced armor, the highest armor possible without the use of items, runes, or masteries. ** souls (over per level) are needed to deal more unmitigated damage per basic attack than a using with AD, the highest possible attack damage without the use of items, runes, or masteries. ** souls (almost per level) are needed to deal more damage with a proc than with . * The number of souls caps at 999,999, at which point Thresh will have 749,999 bonus armor and ability power. ** This amount of armor grants Thresh damage reduction. ** Even with the 35% armor penetration from , this amount of armor grants damage reduction. * Damnation features an easter egg: will drop 2 souls, his own and . |video=Thresh IVideo }} After a -second delay, Thresh throws out his scythe in a line and tethers himself to the first enemy hit, dealing them magic damage and them for seconds. Upon hitting an enemy, Death Sentence's cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds. |description2=While the tether persists, Thresh cannot attack and periodically tugs on the tether, each time the target a short distance toward himself. After seconds, or instantly if he hits a minion or monster, Thresh can reactivate the ability to use while the tether holds. |leveling= |range=1100 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Thresh dashes to the bound enemy, removing the but allowing him to attack again. }} | |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability and prevent the tether from forming. |additional= * Projectile Speed: 1900 *''Death Sentence'' is classified as a stun rather than a pull. Stuns prevent the target from moving, declaring attacks or casting abilities, but do not prevent summoner spells being cast (excluding and ). * The duration of the stun is reduced by tenacity. However, the tether remains for the full duration and Thresh may still dash onto his target. If the stun is removed, however, such as with Quicksilver, , or certain champion abilities, Thresh will be prevented from casting Death Leap. * The stun will be ignored by targets with crowd control immunity, such as . However, the tether is still formed and Thresh can still dash to his target. * Death Sentence is one of only two tethered abilities in the game that does not have a maximum leash range, the other being . * The tether is not broken if the target becomes untargetable, such as or . * Unlike the behaviour of most other skillshots in the game, Thresh will not face the direction he is throwing Death Sentence during the casting animation. |video=Thresh QVideo }} }} Thresh throws his lantern to the target location where it remains for up to 6 seconds, its immediate surroundings and shielding the first ally to come near it for up to 4 seconds. |description2= If an ally right-clicks the lantern, they pick it up and dash to Thresh's location. If Thresh moves a certain distance away, the lantern automatically returns to him. |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Dark Passage' is a ground-target, persistent area of effect. |projectile=true |spelleffects=hide |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The lantern creates a small area of impassible terrain while on the field. Enemies in the area when the lantern is summoned will be nudged to the nearest available space. This is not classified as crowd control (particularly, it will not interrupt channelled abilities). * The lantern's aura radius is ~150 units. This is also the range on the lantern's ability to pick up souls. * The lantern's pick-up radius is not much larger than the model-size of the lantern. However, it is possible to pick-up the lantern through small walls so long as you are within that radius. * The lantern provides vision in a small area for the entire duration. * Thresh cannot click on the lantern himself but he will be shielded if he walks near it. * The lantern can be targeted by plus it can be targeted by allied-targeted dashes. Eg. Lee Sin's W and Katarina's E. * When the lantern is thrown a golden circle is shown displaying the maximum leash range of it. * Thresh can break the leash range returning the lantern to him to instantly shield himself, if he has not been shielded by the ability already. * An ally being carried by Dark Passage will be taken to Thresh's current location, not Thresh's location when the ally grabbed the lantern. |video=Thresh WVideo }} Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increased with the time he spent since his last basic attack. |description2= Thresh sweeps his chain in a broad line towards a target direction. Enemies hit take magic damage, are in the direction of the chains, and are afterwards for 1 second. |leveling= + AD}} |leveling2= |range=400 |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting= Flay's passive is an non-physical on-hit effect. Flay's active is a point blank, line area of effect. The direction of knockback is determined by the direction of the line. |damagetype=magical |projectile=true |spelleffects=Area |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Flay's passive relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested, both with regards to dealing bonus damage and resetting the charge. ** The bonus damage does not affect structures or wards, nor will those attacks reset the charge. |spellshield=Will block the active's damage and knock-back. |additional= * Despite its tooltip, the passive bonus damage is based on the amount of time since Thresh's last hit, not his last attack. As the bonus damage does not work against wards or structures, the bonus damage will not reset and will continue to accumulate even while attacking. * will apply the passive damage to each enemy hit. However, when Thresh strikes one of the enemies the time since his last attack is reset and the other two targets will take only the minimum damage. * When the passive is fully charged the icon of the buff becomes red, Thresh's scythe will glow green and there is a sound effect. |video=Thresh EVideo }} After a -second delay, Thresh summons 5 spectral walls around him that last up to 5 seconds. Each wall breaks upon contact with an enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and them by 99% for 2 seconds. |description2=Once a wall is broken, the remaining walls deal no damage and for only 1 second. |leveling= |range=450 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='The Box' is a point black area of effect that creates five walls in a pentagon shape. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and slow, and that section of the wall will shatter. |additional= * Movement speed cannot be reduced below 110, and slows that would reduce it below 220 are modified. To put it another way: a reduction of 99% will not reduce you to 3 movement speed, but rather it will reduce you closer to 110 than a weaker slow would. ** Without slow resist from or , your movement speed will be between 110 and 120. |video=Thresh RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar * ** Each soul is now worth 2 stacks of Damnation. * ** Cooldown is instead of . References Category:Support champion Category:Fighter champion Category:2013 release Category:Pre-Season Three release Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Map specific balancing Category:Released champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Pull champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Stun champion cs:Thresh de:Thresh es:Thresh fr:Thresh pl:Thresh pt-br:Thresh ru:Thresh